


Binding Red

by SemiPoly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Illustrations, M/M, OOC, Oneshort, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Kankri - Freeform, cronkri - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPoly/pseuds/SemiPoly
Summary: “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it……” the candy red troll muttered under his shaky breath, chanting like a maniac.





	Binding Red

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween y'all! It's Nov 1st here already but still Dec 31st at some places so bless timezone (sometimes), lol. Hope you all enjoy! :3c

Cronus stood at the entrance to his hive, staring at the busted lock on the door. It looked like someone had broken in while he was out. Strangely, the seadweller did not show any signs that he had any concerns about the situation at hand. After swinging the door open, the highblood stepped inside the hive and closed the entrance behind him. 

That was when it hit Cronus’ predatory seadweller senses. From the stairs down the hallway that led up to the upper platform of his hive, a sickeningly metallic scent lingered in the air. The violent troll remained calm as ever, casually walking up the stairs, ignoring the eerily quiet and heavy atmosphere. It didn’t bother him at all that the walls and floor had red stains and handprints all over them. 

As Cronus ascended, the metallic smell got noticeably denser. Following the scent led the highblood to his respiteblock. He paused for a moment, listening. Through the door, Cronus could hear faint whimpers and a muffled voice… a familiar one.

“Kankri?” the violet troll spoke up as he opened the door.

Inside the unlit room, Kankri curled himself up into a ball like a scared wiggler in the far corner, sobbing. He was covered in blood splatters from top to bottom - the source to the metallic stench. _“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean it……”_ the candy red troll muttered under his shaky breath, chanting like a maniac. 

As he heard Cronus’ voice, the mutant blood’s head perked up. Tremblingly standing up, Kankri lashed himself at the other troll, pulling him into a tight embrace. Cronus remained still with a blank expression; he didn’t hug him back nor say anything.

“Cronus… I.. I didn’t mean to do it. She- I saw her… and you the other day. That human girl… s-she was trying to steal you away from me…” Kankri buried his face into the seadweller’s chest, sobbing. “Please… please don’t be mad at me, Cronus… I did it for you… for us…”

Still no reply. But this time the violet troll gently returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Kankri, swaying the both of them toward his human bed. As the two reached the edge, the seadweller pushed him down onto the mattress and pulled the lowblood into a heated kiss, earning a squeak from him. Despite being caught by surprise, still, Kankri wasted no time, tilting his head and parting his lips so Cronus could slip his tongue into his mouth. The mutant blood moaned into the kiss as he returned it, reaching his arms up to wrap around Cronus’ neck, pulling him closer. It was clear that Kankri was becoming more and more desperate as the kiss started to get frantic and feral. His pupils were wild, and both his hands began slipping under Cronus’ shirt, ravishing his body. That was when the highblood abruptly broke the kiss, pulling away from the other troll, making Kankri whined in disappointment. He tried to reach out for Cronus but was immediately pinned down by both his hands above his head.

“Cro-“

“Where is she? Where did you do it?!” The violet troll’s voice was low, growling.

“But Cronus, we are-” 

“ANSWER. THE. QUESTION. KANKRI.” Cronus barked, glaring at Kankri.

The candy red troll strangely didn’t even flinch, beginning to break his frightened cover. “Urg, fine, fine. I did it in her own house, okay? The nutrientblock.” The mutant paused for a sec, began smirking “… bitch didn’t even have the chance to scream.”

“… and nobody saw you?” The seadweller pressed on and Kankri nodded with a sinister smile.

There was a moment of silence between them until the lowblood finally spoke up, going back to his innocent tone “Cronus?”

“… What?”

“You are not mad at me about this right?”

“…… Of course not, babe.” Cronus hesitantly answered as he leaned in to give the other troll a quick kiss on the lips. He then let go of Kankri’s arms and stood up, walking out the door. “Wash yourself up first, then we’ll continue this.” Cronus said as he eyed to the side door in the room that led to the ablutionblock, indicating the other troll.

As the door in front of him closed shut, Kankri laid there for a while, arms outstretched toward the ceiling. Looking up at his bloody hands, the candy red troll then closed his eyes, reminiscing about what he had done. “Ha… ha ha ha ha…. That’s right, you can’t have him. He’s mine. MINE!!! CRONUS IS MINE!! Hahahahahhahahhahahhahaha……….” He finally broke his composure completely, cracking up a burst of maniacal laughter full of bliss. 

\-------

Outside the respiteblock, Cronus let out an unsettling sigh as he stumbled forward to the opposite wall, leaning onto it and slide down onto the floor. How long could he keep this up? This act that he was ok with all of this, that he was somehow still able to assert his highblood dominance; this persona that he had to hide behind in fear for his life. Cronus might be showing that he was calm and could take charge of Kankri earlier but, honestly, he was scared shitless. The mutant blood might be mentally unstable, but he knew what he was doing, downright to put up that “innocent” guilty crying act just now. In reality, he could jump Cronus at any moment with his surgical knives and syringes if he really wanted to.

When Cronus first met Kankri two years ago, it was supposed to be a random one night stand thing. But when this lowblood kept coming back and interjected himself in his personal life in a very possessive manner, the seadweller knew that this was a bad call. But before he could do anything, Kankri had already made his first kill for him. It was just some random troll the seadweller was flirting with and guess that the candy red blood didn’t like it when Cronus smile at other people rather than him. 

Why didn’t he ask anyone for help in getting rid of his loving stalker? Well, he did, twice… and it didn’t end well. The first time, Kankri “threatened” the person to shut up in a very gruesome manner, scarring their mental state and vocal cord forever. However, the second time Cronus sought out another person to help him, the place was reeked of blood when the seadweller returned to check upon them. Standing in the middle of the horrid scene? Kankri, of course. He was smiling ever so gently, so calm, so genuine that it was right down eerie._ “Why are you doing this again, Cronus? Are you trying to cut me off? It makes me sad, you know. You don’t want to make me sad, right Cronus? Not after all I’ve done for us?”_

A chill ran down his spine, snapping him out of his head. Cronus tiredly fished out the phone in his back pocket, began scrolling. As his eyes scanned over the contact list, the seadweller could faintly hear his Kankri’s madness laughter echoing through the wall from inside the respiteblock. He let out a long sigh and hit dial. After a few beeps, the other side picked up. 

“Hey Meenah, Cronus again. Can you do me another favour? …….Yes, I know it’s the second time this month already. …………..Yes, I know, but he isn’t exactly easy to deal with…… Just take care of the scene please… and look carefully for fake evidence he might plant in there to frame me…………….. Ha ha, very funny…… ”

The conversation went on for another 15 minutes as they go back and forth about payment, then Cronus hung up. Rubbing both his temples, the violet troll let out another sigh. Kankri was way more devilish and cleverer than he looked. For every time he went on his madness murderous spree, the mutant blood would always plan out the aftermath to make it looked like Cronus did it instead, therefore blackmailing the seadweller not to leave him. That was because he knew Cronus had a connection with an old friend who ran an underground association, whom the violet troll could only call to help with the cleaning up instead of the police. Thus, the love-sick troll paid no worries to his killing. That’s not to say Kankri didn’t keep an eye on that Meenah girl tho, for now, he was letting it slide as long as Cronus only required her for help cleaning up his crime scene.

Picking himself up from the ground, Cronus rubbed the back of his neck as he ready to build up his persona again. For now, he decided to play along with Kankri until he could find a way to escape with his life intact. Turning the doorknob to his respiteblock, the seadweller stepped back inside the room.

“You done making your call, Cronus? That was… longer than normal. Was there something I need to know?” Kankri asked as he sat confidently on the bed, all cleaned up from the bloodstains and wearing only one of Cronus’ tee.

“Nothing. No worries, chief!” Cronus answered; his hand clenched tight on the doorknob to the point that his knuckles turned white.

“Glad to hear. Just let me know if that girl gives you a hard time, alright? I’ll… have a talk with her for you.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks, babe.”

Kankri smiled pleasingly. “I love you, Cronus.”

“Yeah, I… love you too, Kan.” The violet troll closed the door behind him, paced across the room toward Kankri who was now eagerly smiling at him with opened arms. “… now, where were we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's always nice to get writing once in a while >W<
> 
> You guys can support me at: https://polygon-draws.tumblr.com/


End file.
